Zero's Journey
by NecroShadeNaruto
Summary: Follow Zero as he trains to become the best in order to win a women's heart Oc/Clair Disclaimer: I do not own this story, it is just for fun
1. The Beginning

**Zero: I get to become a pokemon master and i get to be with a very hot chick sweetness.  
Clair: You are such a child Zero, you need to grow up, the world isn't as black and white as you seem to think.  
Zero: Hey im only ten years old for the first several chapters, and yet i'm still able to make you blush :P  
Clair: Keep talking little boy and you won't get any of this *points to herself*  
Necro: Why don't you both shut up and stop fighting and do the disclaimer Zero  
Zero: fine NecroShadeNaruto, doesn't own pokemon or any of the characters in it except me, my mother and father.  
Necro: Now onto the Story.**

It all started not long ago in Ecruteak City. It was two weeks before my tenth birthday, and my parents were already preparing for my going away party. I was up in my room laying in bed with Luna, my dad's Umbreon, laying at my feet. At the moment all I can think about is starting out on my own journey. That and which Pokemon I'm going to get from Prof. Elm. My mother and father were Pokemon trainers years ago, and now only have three of their majestic friends left: Luna, Sol (my mom's Espeon), and a Miltank that was a gift from the farm up the road. She's provided us with milk ever since I can remember.

"Zero, breakfast is ready!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Come on Luna." I say as I ruffle her fur. She glares at me for waking her, but leaps off the bed and follows me into the kitchen. "Yum. Pancakes shaped like Pokeballs. Real original" I say jokingly. My mom just laughs and I sit down to eat. Looking around, I notice Sol in his usual spot in the window, basking in the light like a cat. "Where's Dad?" I ask.

"He went to the gym to talk to your Uncle Morty." she replies, looking sullen.

"Morty? What is he talking to that creepy fuck for?" I retort angrily. I don't like ghost Pokemon, and my Uncle adores them. My mom smacks me upside the head.

"Watch your mouth! Morty is a very nice man. He has done a lot for us." she reminds me. See, a few years back, we moved from Lillycove and he bought us this nice house not far from the Burned Tower.

"Sorry, mom. It's not him I have a problem with, so much as his Gengar. That thing is always trying to scare me." I tell her as I jump up from my seat. After I put my plate in the sink, I walk out the door with Luna at my heals. I decide to head to the Burned Tower to look around. Once inside, I can immediately tell why people avoid the place. It's falling apart, crawling with Ratatta and smells like burnt shit. A few steps in, and the floor gives way and I fall into the basement.

"Ouch! That fucking stung…" I groan as I stumble to my feet. Looking up I see Luna staring down at me. She has a worried look on her black face. "I'm okay. Try to find a way down here please!" with that she disappears and I look at my surroundings. It's dark and musty, and for the most part empty. The only thing in the room were three immense statues. I feel drawn to the center one, and walk towards it. Upon examining the block underneath the massive Pokemon, I notice it says something in an old language my dad taught me, it was written in Unown. It read "Unown language" _Touch and release the power within_. So, like the dumbass I'm known to be at times, I reach up and rub the statue's leg. Suddenly a bright light fills the room.

"Zero! What in Hell are you doing in here!" I hear my dad yelling. He has Sol release his Flash and I see him standing in a doorway I hadn't noticed, with Luna and Sol sitting on either side of him.

"I was just exploring and fell through the floor." I reply apologetically.

"Well at least you're okay. Lets get out of here."

"yeah."

We leave and I'm blinded by the sunlight outside. When it passes, I see Uncle Morty waiting for us.

"Hey, Zero. How ya been?" he asks nonchalantly. I notice, for once, that his Gengar isn't with him so I'm relieved.

"Nervous about my Journey." I tell him. He only nods. Then after a short while he replied.

"I understand. It's nerve-wracking being a ten year old out on your own. But if you have a good team of Pokemon with you, you'll be okay. By the way, I have something for your trip. I'm not going to be here for the party so I'm giving you this now." He hands me a box. I open it, and inside are 10,000 bucks and a silver-ish feather looking thing.

"A Silver wing! Thank you!" I hug him, the ton of cash slipping my mind.

"That's all you're happy about?" he asks.

"No, But it's a Silver wing! I've never seen one outside a museum before."

"I see. Well, maybe it'll bring you luck on your road to the Pokemon League." He chuckles. "Maybe there'll be a huge surprise awaiting you there." I have no idea what he's talking about so I just smile and nod.

The next day I was walking around town, and heard music coming from the theater next door to the Pokemon Center. So, I walk in and see five beautiful women dancing with the Eevee evolutions. I was mesmerized. And a little horny… then I see her. A girl I've met a few times before but never really got to know because I was like a year or two old. The Blackthorn gym leader, Clair. Not knowing what else to do, I walk up and talk to her.

"Hi, Clair. How's it going?" I practically stuttered over her name. What the fuck was I thinking talking to this gorgeously hot chick?

"Have we met?" She asks, and I just about hit the floor. She doesn't remember me! So I improvise!

"Not in a long time. But, you are the most famous and most beautiful gym leader in Johto." I spit out. And to my surprise, she turns as red as a fucking apple!

"Well, thank you. But, how old are you? Like, seven or eight?" she asks, interested, but not wanting to show it.

"I'm ten. About to start my Journey and I'm going to be coming for your badge!" I'm practically shouting at her, but not loud enough to draw attention.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. however, if you do manage to get all the way to Blackthorn and beat me, I'll even take you on a date!" my jaw hit the floor. Was she serious? _Hell YEAH_! I thought, mentally jumping for joy.

"Get ready. I'm going to rape your sexy ass!" I blurted. Immediately regretting it.

"Can't rape the willing." she smiles and walks away blushing like a tomato.

I run out of the building as fast as I freaking can. I'm home before I even know it. _Can't rape the willing? Did she actually mean that she wanted to fuck me?! _ I haul ass upstairs and pass out.

Back at the theater Clair realizes something. "Was that… No couldn't be. Not little Zero…"

That night my dreams were filled with memories and a few fantasies of Clair and I. while the fantasies were amazing (and I mean amazing! The way she smelled, the way her delicate hands traced over certain parts of my body, her luscious breasts bouncing around in my face…) there was one memory that I can't quite understand. Clair and I were playing with a stuffed Ho-oh and acting like Pokemon trainers. Then a mysterious man comes in, and says it's time for them to leave. The weird part, he had purple hair, like mine and my mom's.


	2. The Awakening

**Necro: And we are back with a second chapter of Zero's Journey, while it's not completed yet it's almost done and will be updated as time goes on, the rest of the chapters won't be like this one.  
Zero: so what present am i getting from my parents that makes Luna and Sol disappear?  
Necro: Not gunna tell you. You have to wait and see like everyone else zero.  
Zero: Aw man why cant you tell me?  
Clair: Zero be a man and shut up, if he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't have too  
Necro: Well now we know who wear's the pants in the relationship, it appears Clair is the "man" of the relationship  
Zero: What the fuck man why are you being an ass to me?  
Clair: Zero shut the fuck up and stop complaining, if anyone has a right to complain it's me, i'm gunna be in a relationship with a ten year old and im seventeen years old.  
Necro: Well legally speaking in this world you'r considered an adult when you start your journey and recieve your first pokemon so nothing to worry about, but if your worried about the relationship being sexual then don't bother it will be a while before that happens, now clair do the disclaimer  
Clair: Yes Sir, Necro doesn't own pokemon only Zero and his parents**

Back in the Burned Tower, the statue of Suicune began to shake and crack. And with a small explosion the legendary Pokémon was awakened.

The next morning I woke up and found a gift-wrapped box on my nightstand. I picked it up and read the tag. "Zero, this is part one of your 2 part birthday present. Don't use it until you get the second half of your gift. –mom & dad" What in hell? I opened the box. Inside was a gold and silver Pokeball.

"Great. A Pokeball. That I can't use until they give me the rest. Hmm… I wonder what they're going to give me." I got out of bed and realized I had a sticky situation in my pants. So I changed into some clean clothes, and went downstairs. Then it hit me, Luna wasn't on my bed this morning. I started to freak out and ran around the house calling her name. I couldn't find her or Sol. This was odd, because he's a lazy bitch.

"Mom, where are Luna and Sol?" I asked worried.

"Oh, don't worry about them, honey. They'll be back." She replied and I could get nothing more from her on the subject, so I left the house and decided to walk around the city. I walked past the theater and got the chills, like someone was watching me. I shrugged it off and kept walking. When I got to the east gate of town, I got quite a surprise. The cops were surrounding the place. I walked up to Officer Jenny.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"Nothing that's any of your business, you nosy brat." Replied the normally nice and caring police woman.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I ask hotly.

"Team Rocket. That's what."

"Team who?"

"They're a band of Pokémon thieves." Jenny replied more calmly this time.

"Oh. Fuck 'em. They haven't caused me any problems yet." I said not caring anymore and walked away. Then I felt that odd watched feeling again, so I turned around. Nothing.

"That's getting to be very unnerving." I realize that i'm headed towards Morty's gym, so I turn a bit and head to a small clearing outside of town, where I find Clair sitting next to a tall tree, her Dratini wrapped around her shoulders like one of those fashiony boa-things. I walked closer to her, and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Zero. How's it going? Where's your Umbreon?" she asked casually. _Oh, now she recognizes me!_

"I'm fine, and to be honest, I'm not sure where Luna is." I reply, suddenly feeling more alone than I had when I found her gone this morning.

"I see, well I'm sure you'll find her." she comforted me with a gentle grin. "You know Zero, your parents invited me to your party. I was wondering what I should get you. I haven't seen you in a very long time, and feel like I barely know you at all." she looked almost sad for some reason.

"It has been a while. But don't worry about it alright? Just being there will be enough." I find myself blushing like a horny little prick but i notice, she is too.

"Thanks, Zero." she grabs my hand. "But i'm afraid your little crush on me needs to stop. I'm seven years older than you, and while I admit you're cute, I don't really know you, like i said, and..." she trailed off, but i got the message. this was her turing me down. I yank my hand back, and feel like i'm going to puke. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. You don't want to be with a kid. Right?" I get up, and run back home. when I get there I plop on my bead and cry myself to sleep.

Back at the clearing, Clair was still sitting where Zero left her.

"That's not what I meant at all. I just need to get to know you better. The age thing won't always be such a big deal." she sat there all night, only moving to get more comfortable. Eventually, she falls asleep, with Dratini as her pillow.

"Clair, what the hell are you doing out here?" a voice awoke Clair from her light slumber.

"Hm?" she mumbled drowsily. "Aren't you Zero's dad?"

"Please, call me Hiro." our hero's father asked, "Why don't you come back to our place? It'd be more comfortable for you and for Dratini." he guestured to the nearly flattened dragon.

"Okay." Clair agreed, sheepishly following Hiro. The only thought on her mind being how it'd feel to be sleeping under her friend's roof, after she'd crushed his feelings.

When I woke up, he found Clair lying in bed next to me. Her arm wrapped around my waste. "What the fuck?" I asked quietly, so not to wake her. "hm, I could get used to this." and kissed her forehead, wanting to forgive her for yesterday's heartbreak. I wished she'd never said it, that she'd take it all back, and love me like I did her. before long I was able to suck it up and I pulled the blanket over us, nuzzeld into her arms and fell asleep again.

I began to dream of Clair again, but never quite got to the climax. My subconscious not wanting to torture me, though it eventually failed, and the sweet, beautiful girl turned on me. Telling me to leave her alone, swearing at me. I woke up crying and Clair had left my side, which made matters worse. I got up, pulled on my clothes: a black t-shirt, my pikachu hoodie, a pair of black cargo pants and my sneakers. Then went downstairs into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Only, Clair was already in my usual seat still in her pajamas, mawing down on my coacoa dudes (chocolate cereal shaped like geodudes).

I decide to act dumb about last night, so she wouldn't know that I knew that she crawled into bed with me. "Clair, what are you doing here? and in your p.j's?" I ask her with a genuine look of confusion, as I was wondering why she was STILL in my house.

"Oh, hi Zero!" she turns around and gives me a hug. which, let's be honest, freaked me out. then she whispers in my ear, "I'm really sorry about yesterday." she pulls out of the embrace and i could tell she was serious.

"It's okay." I lie through my teeth. _You bitch, you break my heart, climb into my bed when i'm sleeping, fuck with my emotions, eat my cereal and then hug me. how the fuck is it okay?_

"About the pajamas, your dad found me by that tree asleep, and invited me to spend the night here. So, here I am!"

the thing about her apparel that bugs the shit out of me, is that it's a blue belly shirt, and some sexy ass, skin-tight grey sweatpants. And she is very clearly not wearing a bra.

**And that people is the end of this chapter, I hope you will all contiune to stick with me while i write the next chapter of Zero's Journey**

**Sorry that this took so long i have alot of things to do and alot on my mind its hard to balance it all so any or all of my stories will be held back at times so please be patient with me as im still new at this and im trying to write two stories at once**


	3. Update

New Chapter complete next one coming soon sorry for long update


End file.
